<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>takoyaki by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120102">takoyaki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note'>side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tinysparks [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human!Jongin, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, alien!Kyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are tentacles, though the balls aren't bite-sized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tinysparks [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 — Into the Future</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>takoyaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gratuitous, self-indulgent smut. Just wanted to anoint some more tentacles filth into the world. AHHH. I am actually fairly pleased with this, lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo is loosening his tie when he hears Jongin’s voice from the bed, a questioning lilt. “Does it bother you?”</p><p>“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Kyungsoo grins, stripped down to his boxers, joining his similarly undressed boyfriend, planting a kiss on Jongin’s shoulder. “Does what bother me?”</p><p>“That we went to the sushi place.” An uncomfortable pause. “And that I had takoyaki there.”</p><p>“Hmm, and why would that bother me exactly?” Jongin squirms as Kyungsoo teases him, his hands sliding down Jongin’s body, nails raking slightly, the other boy ticklish to a fault.</p><p>“Because it’s <em>octopus</em>, and you have those- uh- “ Jongin visibly gulps, Adam’s apple bobbing erratically. “Those what?” Kyungsoo replies, almost dead-pan serious, relishing the moment, Jongin’s cheeks steadily growing a pretty shade of pink, wanting to make Jongin say it. Jongin barely gets it out, tone a low mutter, eyes slightly panicked. “<em>Tentacles</em>.”</p><p>“Hmm, I guess I do.” Kyungsoo replies amusedly. “Though I’d like to think I’m a bit more of an evolved life-form than an octopus, Jongin.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but it’s still <em>tentacles</em>.” Jongin shoots back defensively. “They’re like, sort of the same thing.”</p><p>It gives Kyungsoo pause.</p><p>He knows Jongin isn’t the most acquainted with his shall-we-say other parts as even now, it’s rare to see interspecies relationships, and as such, Jongin doesn’t often morph, preferring to keep his human form for sake of ease. So he can’t really <em>blame </em>Jongin for not knowing.</p><p>“It’s kinda similar, yeah.” Kyungsoo snorts. “If octopus tentacles were a self-aware and higher evolutionary form of the human cock.” He gives Jongin a friendly flick on the forehead. “You, my dear Jongin, don’t know what you’re missing.” Kyungsoo turns to leave, the stunned expression giving him a swoop of delight. “Now I’m going to shower. Feel free to join me.”</p><p>Jongin sidles up to him in the shower after the water’s nice and hot, the two of them spending some time, Jongin more frisky than usual, with Kyungsoo nipping bites over his collarbones.</p><p>It isn’t until they’re back in bed that Jongin pops the question. “So, uhh, what <em>do </em>your tentacles feel like, you know-“ Kyungsoo feels his interest peaking gradually as Jongin grows more embarrassed the longer he speaks. “-during sex?”</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>“Mmm, would you like to find out?” Kyungsoo offers, the thought of Jongin being filled in particular places suddenly taking hold of him, a eager thrill of anticipation running through him. His boyfriend takes a deep breath, letting it puff out slowly. “I think I want to…try it.” Jongin admits. “I’m curious now.”</p><p>And Jongin lets him trail his thumb over his lower lip, fingers dipping shallowly into his boyfriend’s mouth, forcing out a groan as Jongin sucks lightly, mindlessly, slicking his fingertips. “Have you ever eaten live octopus? It might feel like that in your mouth.”</p><p>Jongin shakes his head, a bit doubtful. “Nope, never.”</p><p>And that is how Kyungsoo finds himself straddling Jongin, his boyfriend staring up at him with a look of fascination so strong that Kyungsoo begins to feel the embarrassment burning. “Does it…move by itself?”</p><p>If someone had told him that he would be giving Jongin an alien cock anatomy lesson today, Kyungsoo would have told them to drop dead. Alas, here he is. “Uhh, there are three main arms. They’re all sentient for the most part though they do mostly act upon what I desire, uhhh, sexually. And more arms that can generate from the main branches if I get more aroused, I suppose.” Kyungsoo pauses. “Oh, and I secrete a bit during sex. A muscle relaxant slash numbing effect with a hint of aphrodisiac.”</p><p>“Can I-“ Jongin looks at him, opening his mouth expectantly, and Kyungsoo breathes a sigh. “Of course, just tap me if you want to stop.”</p><p>The first tentacle slides in smoothly, and Kyungsoo gasps a bit, not quite expecting Jongin to start running his tongue along his length enthusiastically so soon, his tentacles much more sensitive than his human cock. And it doesn’t take long before Jongin mumbles out a half-formed <em>more </em>to which Kyungsoo happily obliges, his second tentacle slithering in, groaning at the way Jongin looks at him with half-lidded eyes, pupils dark and glittering, pretty lashes against his cheeks, jaw slackening to let Kyungsoo <em>fuck</em> into his mouth. And he doesn’t miss the way Jongin’s hand is groping at his own cock, uncoordinated tugging.</p><p>“Wait, stop-“ Kyungsoo chokes out, tentacles retracting from Jongin’s mouth, his boyfriend already looking blissfully fucked out, the disappointment evident in Jongin’s whines. “But <em>Kyungsoo</em>-“</p><p>“I just- I didn’t expect that to feel so good. I’m kinda close already.” Kyungsoo harshly pants. “And I still want to <em>fuck</em> you.”</p><p>Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo wraps a tentacle around his boyfriend’s cock—one, two, three times—to cover Jongin’s length, secreting vigorously now, a wetness that drips down, down, Jongin mewling as Kyungsoo’s accessory tentacles cradle his balls, fondling them. And his second tentacle nudges at Jongin’s hole, his boyfriend’s legs falling apart, making sure to slick Jongin’s entrance well before pushing in slowly.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Jongin cries out as he picks up the pace, and Kyungsoo lets out a guttural groan as he watches, tentacle thick and slippery filling Jongin, his boyfriend’s stuttered <em>more</em>, knees digging into Kyungsoo’s waist encouragingly, his other thinner tentacles joining, sliding into Jongin’s hole, his whole body throbbing under Jongin’s tight warmth. Kyungsoo nearly passes out when Jongin opens his mouth, tongue flicking out in invitation, his last primary tentacle taking the opportunity to make Jongin choke on his words.</p><p>Kyungsoo barely remembers finishing, only remembers Jongin writhing beneath him, his boyfriend’s face wracked with pleasure, hips squirming, chest heaving in quick staccato breaths, the glistening sheen of sweat over Jongin’s abdominal muscles from the sheer <em>effort </em>of holding it together.</p><p>But the undeniable mess makes him groan, tapping Jongin gently on the cheek, his boyfriend already half asleep basked in after-sex glow.</p><p>“Babe, I think we might need another shower.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🐙🦑: These emojis look much cuter on twt. 😭 Also...sub!Jongin pls... 😩</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/sidestickienote">@sidestickienote</a><br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote">@sidestickienote</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>